1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable apparatus driving system. More particularly, it relates to a robot contol system for a movable apparatus driving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been remarkable increase in the use of industrial robots in manufacturing processes. However, since many conventional position control type robots operate regardless of environmental constraints, it is difficult to apply such robots to assembly work needing a very fine force adjustment. This is because, in such assembly work, there are many operations which necessitate not only absolute precision in the positioning of a part, but also a relative precision of the positioning between a mounting part and a part to be mounted. Therefore, to increase the precision of the robot itself is not enough when applying such robots to this kind of assembly work, since this leads only to further difficulties.
Conventionally, attempts have been made to solve these problems between the absolute precision and relative precision of the position of the part by adding a force control method to the position control. In this force control method, a force sensor is attached to the robot, and a motion of the robot is controlled based on an output of the force sensor. However, if, for example, the robot does not receive a feedback signal from the force sensor, i.e., the force sensor does not make contact with a part, the motion control of the robot is insufficient. Thus, since the robot cannot be controlled as required only by adapting force control, and, as mentioned above, the motion of the robot also cannot be controlled only by position control it is therefor necessary to apply both position control and force control to ensure fine control of the robot.